


Reload

by cloudninedreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, They're on the surface, lots of dying, not sad though. promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudninedreamer/pseuds/cloudninedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of dangers on the surface. Especially for a monster with 1 HP. Luckily, Frisk is there to save and reload whenever it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reload

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Sushinfood's stream, based on some early antics. Enjoy

The first time, Sans had walked out of his room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen table, upon which moment he stubbed his toe on the table leg. He grunted in pain.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked.

Sans looked at Papyrus weakly. “sorry, pap.” And promptly turned to dust.

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled, dropping what he was doing and running to where his brother had stood. “SANS! NO! PLEASE!” His voice choked up.

Frisk suddenly rushed into the room. “Papyrus? What happened?”

“SANS…” Papyrus sobbed. “HE… I…”

“When?” Frisk asked hurriedly.

“Just a minute ago.”

Frisk sighed. “It’s okay, Papyrus. I can fix this”

“WHAT? HOW?”

“I’ll just reload. I saved about ten minutes ago. Hang on.” And they reached to their save file and loaded.

* * *

“SANS, WATCH YOUR STEP. I MOVED THE TABLE SLIGHTLY.”

“…thanks, bro. where’d that come from?”

“I’M NOT SURE. DÉJÀ VU, I GUESS. HITTING IT COULD’VE KILLED YOU.”

* * *

Then it was a snowball fight. Frisk put the last perfectly made snowball on their pile of ammunition.

“SANS!” Frisk glanced up to see Papyrus standing on his own, Sans’ jacket on the ground nearby.

“What?” Frisk sighed. “I just finished making the snow balls.”

“IT WAS JUST ONE… I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO DODGE.”

“I got it.” And Frisk reloaded.

* * *

“PREPARE YOURSELF, BROTHER—WAIT, DID YOU JUST RELOAD, FRISK?” Frisk looked up from their pile of snow and nodded. “SANS, DID YOU DIE AGAIN?”

“seems so. oh well.”

* * *

“FRISK!” Frisk ran out from the house to where Papyrus was in the backyard. Next to a fallen beehive. “BEES!” Papyrus yelled. “BEES EXIST, FRISK!  _BEES!_ ”

Frisk sighed as they saw Sans’ jacket on the ground again. “Really? Papyrus, I only saved before I finished my homework.”

“BEES!” Frisk sighed again. Reload.

* * *

Both Papyrus and Frisk ran out of their rooms at the sound of pain from Sans. “SANS!” Papyrus yelled.

Sans was standing in the living room, a book dropped at his feet. His face was twisted in pain and he was wincing, eyes closed.

He slowly unclenched, opening his eyes.

Papyrus ran up to him. “BROTHER? WHAT HAPPENED? YOU’RE AT 0.4 HP!”

Sans sighed. “paper cut, bro. i—i’m fine. see frisk?” He smiled at them. “you don’t have to reload this time.”

Papyrus set a candy in Sans’ hand. “THANK GOD. EAT THIS. AND BE MORE CAREFUL.”

* * *

It was a few days later. Sans’ cut had been covered by a rainbow smiley-face bandage. “it should be healed by now. right?” So he pulled off the bandage. A small shudder of pain. “shit,” Sans groaned, and turned to dust.

“FRISK!”

A sigh. Reload.

* * *

“oh my god. did you see that?” Sans laughed, holding his sides and gulping air as much as possible. “he just hit the guy… with a balloon animal!” And he continued howling with laughter.

“SANS, MAYBE A LITTLE CALMER?”

Sans continued laughing, harder. Possibly in spite. Frisk glanced over from their side of the couch.

And then all at once, Sans stopped laughing. An expression of shock flit across his face, and then he collapsed to the ground and turned to dust.

Papyrus just sighed. “FRISK?”

Frisk sighed too. “I got a one hundred on my math test, too.” Reload.

* * *

“Surprise!” Frisk yelled excitedly.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BROTHER! WE—SANS? SANS?”

Sans had collapsed on the floor and then turned to dust.

Papyrus looked to Frisk. “WE JUST FINISHED THE DECORATIONS.”

“And the cake.” Reload.

* * *

“well, the swing set’s almost done,” Sans said.

Papyrus looked over to Frisk. “HOW DOES IT LOOK, HUMAN?”

Frisk raised a thumb just as Sans moved his hand and gasped.

“SANS?”

Sans pulled away his hand, showing a small splinter in the palm. “ow,” he said. “not again.” And then dust.

Papyrus didn’t even have time to speak. Reload.

* * *

Sans started walking to the stairs only to be stopped by Frisk.

“Sans,” they said, “I’ve reloaded my save three times today. Every time you try to go down these stairs at 11:47, you die. So please. Can’t you just teleport downstairs?”

Sans smiled. “don’t worry. I won’t walk down the stairs today.”

Frisk sighed in relief as Sans walked back to his room, only to have their hope shattered when he returned with a skateboard in hand.

“i’ll just skate down the stairs!”

“Sans!” Too late. Sigh. Reload.

* * *

 

Sans rolled out of bed. He hadn’t gotten a full night of decent sleep in ages; it was nice. He stretched, and shuffled out the room and down the hall, just to snag his foot on the carpet.

“agh!” Although the cry came out, Sans made no effort to block his fall. He fell headfirst onto the floor. “here we go again.” And he turned to dust.

“FRISK!” Papyrus yelled when he discovered his brother’s dust a bit later.

Frisk sighed and peeked out to the hallway.

“Maybe he should just stay in his room all day,” Frisk suggested. Reload.

* * *

Dinner time. It was a nice day. Summer, and that meant a yummy cookout with burgers and hotdogs. Or hotcats. Sans was stacking a plate full of ‘dogs and ‘cats. He picked up the plate, grabbing a nearby bag of buns and filling the rest of his arms with condiments before heading towards the outside.

“alright,” he said. “who’s ready for some—” Smack.

Papyrus got up from his seat at the table and hurried to the doorframe. He pushed the glass door open. “SANS? YOU KNOW THERE’S A DOOR THERE, RIGHT?”

Sans groaned, all the food fallen to the ground. “yeah. i remember now.”

“ARE YOU HURT?” Papyrus asked.

“i… i’m not sure. could you check?”

Papyrus sighed, “0.01. GOD, DO YOU REALLY HOW LUCKY YOU ARE? EVEN JUST A SMIDGE MORE, AND—”

Sans had taken a step, not realizing that he’d been standing in a pool of ketchup from a broken bottle. And he slipped, falling forward. He caught himself on his arms. “dammit. so close.” And then dust.

“FRISK!” Papyrus cried. Frisk ran in and sighed. It happened again. And it would probably keep happening. Oh well. Reload.


End file.
